Furui Ryoku
by Ryuoko
Summary: A mysterious shinobi has been spotted along the outskirts of Fire Country. He is headed towards Konoha for unknown reasons, but when he arrives, what awaits? It remains a mystery. NaruHina, OCSuggestions
1. Rei: Preface

DISCLAIMER: "Naruto" is not mine; the only thing that

I own of this story is its storyline and the new characters presented.

Hello, this is my first FanFic, so I hope this will be a hit! I may be a little too optimistic but I still wish this will flourish. Hope you like it.

--------------------------------------------------

Rei: Preface

The gentle glow of the moon lay as a blanket atop the land, stars glistening brightly in the sky. The wind blew calmly, a hint of serenity amongst the many smells in the air. Upon the ground, propped up against a small yet beautiful tree, lay a boy, a boy whose hatred had shrouded him in nothingness, the very boy that had ventured down the malicious path of darkness. But the inevitable had happened: this boy had come out from within the darkness, and into the light.

"What am I to do now? My village was raided and my parents were slaughtered," he mumbled, wincing as a shock of pain went through his body.

A sigh escaped the boy's lips as he eased off his loincloth, his eyes directed at the stars hanging in space. He painfully set his haunches into the rich soil of the earth, leaning against the thick trunk of the tree. Outstretched branches extended over his head.

As the night wore on, the air grew more frigid. Sitting under the tree and feeling the cold envelop his body, he curled into a ball, trying to sustain and protect all of his body heat. No longer could the boy feel his toes, or the center of his back. Taking on the responsibilities of survival, he decided the only efficient way to escape the pain of the elements was to fall in an unfathomable sleep. With this decision, his eyelids began to droop, and almost in unison his tense body began to cease its erratic shaking in the ghastly cold.

--------------------------------------

The birds sang and chirped their usual song of glee as they announced the morning's arrival. The figure nestled against the trunk of the tree began to awaken, carefully stretching his sore muscles. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes. Inhaling a breath of soothingly fresh air, he opened his mouth in an apparent yawn.

"I still haven't figured out my bloodline, and now there is no way I will obtain that information," he muttered, musing over his previous hardships.

Letting his mind wander into the details of an ultimate destination, he began checking the supplies he had gathered before the ambush of his village. Going through a brief yet meticulously detailed mental list of his weapons and accessories, he found that he had all his stolen equipment.

"I will have to get up some time and it would be helpful to have an early start," he told himself, glaring up at the morning sky.

Struggling, the boy used an outstretched arm to help himself stand erect. Agony surged through him as he absorbed the pain and pushed himself off the ground hurriedly. Grinning in approval, he brought his hands to the legs of his shorts and began to brush them off. The boy began to stride away shakily, his hands in his pockets and his knees quivering beneath his weight. Looking up at the drifting clouds he took in another clean gulp of warm air and smiled. The trees hung like a curtain, blocking him from the sun and shading him with cool shadows.

"What a beautiful day; the very atmosphere has a sense of tranq-" He stopped mid-sentence, his eyes darting around the edge of the forest. Suddenly, a branch snapped, its sound hanging in the air. The boy's ears twitched erratically, trying to locate the origin of the noise.

"Looking for me, kid?" a feminine voice asked sweetly.

"I suppose," he responded dryly, still searching for the person speaking to him. "And my name is Hiroshi." Then he spotted her. She wore a dark uniform that fit rather closely to her body's curves, her black hair swaying in the faint breeze. She had a sword that was positioned on her thigh as it was still in its sheath. Her eyes focused upon him in an intense gaze.

"I was sent here to-"

"-kill me? Yes, I am mindful of the facts," the boy interrupted, his eyes narrowing.

"Then prepare yourself," she crooned maliciously.

"I was born that way."

Hiroshi flitted quickly through the forest, straining to locate his target, pushing off each branch at contact. He glanced to both sides, checking both the left and right, surprised to find the girl nowhere in site. He landed on the ground soundlessly, leaves gliding to the earth around him.

A kunai sliced through the air as the boy leaped away into the trees, the projectile landing soundly on the ground where he had been. He shoved off of a branch, and as soon as he heard a sound in the underbrush, he reached into the pouch on his leg and brought forth two kunai. The weapons flew from his hand, aimed at his target. As they hit their mark, Hiroshi heard a grunt.

He planted his feet on a bough and stood there, squinting, hands threatening to produce yet another kunai.

_Banrai Hokosaki no Jutsu._

A blaze of lighting shot towards him, ripping into the vegetation that lay in its path. Hiroshi leapt from the limb, launching into the air and onto the ground. The tree exploded in a cloud of splinters. The smoke from the explosion slowly dissipated. He could barely see through the cloud of dust that had risen, but remained calm nonetheless.

Suddenly, he caught a familiar scent and threw himself to the left just as four kunai ripped past where he had been standing. His vision came into focus and he caught sight of his target. Rolling, he recovered his composure and took out two more kunai. Hiroshi hurdled into the foliage, fixing his feet onto a branch with a grimace. He had been singed from the thunder attack and his ribs had taken a lot of damage, which didn't make matters any better.

The figure dashed forward, drawing her sword and swinging it in a horizontal arc. The blade whizzed above his head as he ducked, slashing a lock of his hair. The girl shifted the position of the sword, bringing the blade down. He brought the kunai over his head to deflect the blow, a burst of sparks erupting when metal met metal. Parrying the attack, Hiroshi rolled behind the girl, bent his knees, and vaulting into the air.

The woman spun around, overwhelmed with astonishment, but saw no one. Her body immediately lost its apprehensive posture, her shoulders sagging, her mind admitting defeat. Hiroshi landed behind her soundlessly, raising his hand into the air.

"Sorry, but I couldn't live with myself if I killed a woman," Hiroshi remarked, his voice smooth and trained. He brought his hand to her back and tapped a pressure point. Her eyes rolled into her head as she fell to the earth, helpless and vulnerable. He bent his knees and knelt beside her body, smiling to himself, and placed a hand beneath her chin, gazing at her face, her relaxed expression personifying her exquisiteness.

"You are very beautiful," he whispered into her ear, before kissing her gently on her soft lips, the warmth of them soothing his soul. 'Why the hell did I just do that?' his mind wondered skeptically, while he settled onto the ground. Letting his thoughts wander freely, hoping to find a solution, he quickly found himself entering the world of dreams.

----------------------------

Hiroshi rubbed his eyes, yawning. The sun stung his vision; the heat draped as a blanket upon his head, its gentle warmth caressing his face.

Soaking up the moment the boy sighed contentedly, looking around at his environment. Hiroshi's eyes widened when he noticed that the woman's body was gone. He had not predicted that she would awaken so early.

"So, she didn't kill me in my sleep. That's a relief. A noble act indeed. She must have felt like repaying me after I spared her life," he mused, itching the side of his face inquisitively. He simply shrugged off the topic and stood up. "Well, better continue on my journey," he reminded himself, turning to look at the spot where the women once lay. "Until we met again."

It had been at least eight hours since his departure from the scene of his scuffle and he found his thoughts wandering through an endless labyrinth of oblivion. The once-gorgeous day began to grow slowly darker as the yellow sun grew into a deep orange and the sky took the form of a vast ocean churning with brilliant reds, oranges, blues, and yellows.

Leisurely leaning his head back, Hiroshi gazed up at the extraordinary phenomenon that was painted so elegantly above him. He closed his eyes, breathing in, and opened them again as he exhaled the stale air and, along with it, all his negative thoughts and emotions, so he could peacefully enjoy the wonderful event that was taking place.

--------------------------------------

Translations:

- Sakura: Cherry Blossom

- Banrai Hokosaki: Thunder Spear

A/N: I re-did this chapter because I saw that most people left this story beause of the first chapter mainly because the readers dropped by about 700 after this chapter. I hope you like my style of writing, though it is still not at its peak. Thank you 'understar' or helping me out with checking the chapter for errors and so on. Reviews!


	2. Ichi: New Day, New Ideals

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine; the only thing that I own of this story is its storyline and the new characters presented.

--------------------------------------

**Ichi: New Day, New Ideals**

The boy set his haunches onto the solidity of a jagged rock, his hair dripping water onto his face. He had decided to take a bath after he woke and found that the day had an unusual smell. He figured a storm was to come. The rock was rather uncomfortable but it was an effective way to rest his sore muscles. The bath had cleansed his wound from the women's attack and it also lifted his spirits. Hiroshi yawned and scratched the bridge of his nose, the sun beginning its ascent to its daily peak. The day looked like it promised of beauty, but the aroma that hung in the air told otherwise.

He pushed a hand through his damp hair, and to untie his _Hitai-ate_; he did not need the headband any longer for it only proved to be in the way. Bringing his hand down to the side of his leg, Hiroshi reached into his utility pouch and produced a bandage rolled into a small ball. After unwrapping it, he lifted his shirt and exposed the gash that was made by the lighting attack. He finished dressing the wound, but only after a number of tries involving him finding the bandage not sufficient, grunting and wrapping it again.

Hiroshi's stomach growled and hissed a monotonous tune, his hand rubbing his stomach to soothe its loathing. He rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly.

"Guess I'd better eat something soon or I'll lose energy. That last fight really drained me," he mumbled to himself.

Hiroshi stood erect, looking around for some form of food, actually any form of food, specifically meat. 'Seriously, what wimp eats berries? Your fill lasts for what, two minutes? Bah, I'm getting meat,' he thought both confidently and skeptically, his eyes darting around his environment. The boy vaulted into the air, flipping backwards and landing on a branch, launching himself from it almost as soon as he touched it. He darted from tree to tree, the vegetation on the forest floor appearing as mere blurs in his vision, but he could nonetheless spot an animal if there was one.

Almost instantaneously, a bush rustled below him, multiple berries strewn across the ground due to the erratic movement. Hiroshi ceased his searching, planting his feet steadily on a thin branch. He, after all, had been hunting on the road to his destination which he deemed to be the village of Konoha. He had picked Konoha because it was closer and he could stop there to restock on weapons, accessories, and food.

Hiroshi produced two kunai from the small rabbit-skin pouch strapped to his calf and shot them into the shrub. A piercing squeal sounded from within the bush, the kunai obviously hitting its mark. A small pig came tearing out of its hiding place, running straight into a tree and falling down, screeching to no end. The swine picked itself off the ground, shook the dizziness from its head, and dashed off, heading for a grassy plain in the distance.

"Oh no you don't," Hiroshi said, bringing his hands together and going through a set of seals. He jumped to the ground soundlessly, his knees bent and eyes narrowed. He slammed his palms to the ground, a pulse of energy shooting toward the scurrying pig.

_Doton: Koudo Yari no Jutsu!_

A stone spire shot from the ground, impaling the pig through its gut. Its squealing ceased and its head sagged from its shoulders. Blood trickled downed the spire at the stone spear retracted, sinking back into the ground. Hiroshi strolled to the corpse leisurely, looked at the pig and the damage he had done.

He smiled to himself, "Looks like I'm having a little snack."

He wrapped the stomach of the swine to stop the blood flow and slung it over his back, walking confidently on his way to Konoha.

---------------------------------------------------

**Hokage Tower in Konoha**

A gentle tap sounded from the outside the door. Tsunade's head shot up in surprise, for she was not expecting such a sudden visit.

"Who is it?" she queried wearily, blinking to clear her vision.

She had been sleeping on the job – nothing new - and it was evidenced by the small pool of saliva resting on her desk, the liquid soaking into the many strewn papers. Tsunade took the extended silence as defiance in response to her question.

"C-come in," she stuttered, rushing to assemble the paper sitting on her desk into an orderly fashion.

A tall man with a full head of silver hair lazily strolled into the small office, quickly bowing and proceeding to explain his presence.

"Hokage-sama," the jounin quickly acknowledged her status in the village and continued, "I have been informed by Arashi-san that an unknown shinobi has been spotted in the outskirts of Fire Country."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, obviously musing over the situation. "Does this shinobi pose a threat in any way?" the Sannin asked inquisitively.

"A squad of Anbu are currently analyzing the boy. They, er, we are not completely sure," he said quickly, assuring her that a report was soon to come.

The man noticed the inevitable curiosity within her gaze and continued to speak. "Konoha is in a vulnerable state and we cannot afford to-" Tsunade cut him off abruptly.

"Kakashi-san, I am mindful of how at risk Konoha is at the moment, but I highly doubt one person could worsen the damages. Let him through if he intends to enter this village," She explained, meeting Kakashi's slightly lethargic eyes.

"Yes."

--------------------------------------

**On the Road to Konoha**

Hiroshi grumbled quietly as he attempting to prepare his catch. He'd gone off the road to cook his meal, and so far he was unsuccessful. The day was growing somewhat gloomier, though the weather had become close to bearable, for the heat had ceased its intense torture. The pig roasted on a thin wooden stake that had impaled its skull and was protruding out of its rear end. The stake was neatly propped up by two sticks jutting out of the ground and located on the outskirts of the 'fire pit.' The 'fire pit' was simply a hole with a few rocks tossed into it, which proved utterly useless.

"Gah! How is it that this stupid oinker so dang hard to cook?" he grunted impatiently, glaring daggers at the dead animal suspended over the fire, but apparently the pig did not respond to his glance. Hiroshi crossed his arms bitterly and looked away, facing the swaying trees.

"Fine! Be that way," the boy huffed vehemently. Throwing his arms into the air in submission, he stood up, put out the fire and collected his strewn belongings from the ground. His stomach roared ferociously, its rumble of hatred echoing in his head. Sighing to himself in disappointment, Hiroshi continued his journey to the Gates of Konoha.

An hour on foot had passed since his argument with the dead pig, and his defeat in preparing a meal. Hiroshi kept an eye on his surroundings. He could sense a large mass of people near and mental caution and alertness was now amongst the wisest of actions. The boy came to a cliff. Peering down, he noted that the drop was not as far as he had estimated. The fall was approximately 250 feet, but the rocks protruding out of the cliff wall would make the travel downward easier.

The boy knelt down, fixated on finding a way in which he could jump from rock to rock without any serious injury. Leaping into the air, the boy began his descent down the wall of stone that lead him – ultimately - to his destination. Coming in contact with the first rock, he planted a hand on its surface and shoved off, landing on yet another which he vaulted off of almost as if he had not touched it.

200 feet.

Another stone came into view. Hiroshi twisted, missing it purposely, deciding that he could take the impact of its successor. He continued with yet another, planting his feet with cat-like grace and glancing down to the ground.

150 feet.

Barely leaping into the air, the boy contorted his body, missing multiple rocks on the way down. Landing gently, bending his knees and pushing off, Hiroshi soon found himself planted steadily on the face of another boulder.

75 feet.

Slipping off his latter location, he connected with the next rock; his hands fixed and elbows bent, vaulting off of that boulder performing flips and twirls in the air. The rocks grew closer together-- while at the top they were separated by at least 20 feet, the distance was somewhat smaller as he neared the ground.

20 feet.

Slowing his speed, he began to lazily leap from rock to rock, his body becoming less tense and his mind less concentrated. A rock entered his field of vision and he met the stone, bending his knees, arching his back and vaulting off of it almost instantly. Contact with earth was almost inevitable now.

0.

Hiroshi stood upright, brushing the dirt from his pants and inspecting his body for injuries. Nodding in approval, the boy - with a confident huff – continued his journey to the gates of Konoha. The day had grown darker, the usual shadow proceeding to envelop the sky in partial darkness, stars beginning to illuminate the heavens.

**Konoha Gates **

Some time later Hiroshi strolled up to the Gates of Konoha, his face stoic. He had returned to his nonchalant, alert, and quick-minded self. His previous glee was merely a reaction that had come upon him, of thankfulness that he had survived the attack on his village, and that feeling had recently subsided. A guard met him at the entrance, his mouth opening to ask the usual question.

"Kamatari Hiroshi. Business: Wishes an audience with the Hokage of this Village," the boy stated dryly.

The guard quirked an eyebrow.

"Do this often, kid?"

"Too often," Hiroshi mumbled, turning to face the guard.

"And why are you here?"

"My village was attacked by a group of," Hiroshi thought, picking his words cautiously, "Missing-nin."

"Status?"

"In my village there were no shinobi ranks."

"Hmm, very well. You may pass," the man stated stepping aside, revealing large buildings and a remarkably busy marketplace.

Bowing to the guard, and getting a courteous gesture in return, Hiroshi stepped through the gates, his breathing beginning to hasten. The large, mild glow of the moon illuminated the many people that walked the streets. Hiroshi looked around, his eyes searching for a place to turn in. He spotted a corner where a building met another building, and near it, a grocery store. A soft smile appeared on the boy's face as he strolled over to the spot and sat down. Before long his mind slipped from his conscious grasp, and his thoughts floated into the realm of dreams.

--------------------------------------

Translations:

- _Doton: Koudo Yari no Jutsu!_ – Earth Element: Gaia Spear Technique!

- _Sama_: In all simplicity it means 'Master'

A/N: Reviews are most appreciated. I changed this chapter as well, adding a few things here and there. My flow is returning () and I feel like redoing the whole story, but that I will do over time. I will know work on other chapters. I hope you like my writing style, and I'm glad you are reading this story. And everyone who review, thank you.


	3. Ni: Neophyte

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, the only thing that I own of this story, is its storyline and the new characters presented.

--------------------------------------

**Ni: Neophyte (New Person)**

The relentless and violent sun beat upon the boys face like it was going out of fashion, he didn't need this torture but he rarely found shade during his trek to the Hokage's Tower, for he was -after all- in a hurry. Bringing his hand to his head and slowly wiping his forehead, the boy noticed that he had not eaten in quiet some time. His stomach growled in defiance, a feeling of emptiness residing in his very bowels. Gazing at the new environment that he was inevitably surrounded by, the boy spotted a shop. It was fairly small, most likely being a family business, its stools remaining empty at the moment. Smiling to himself, the silver haired boy strolled over to the store when he noticed a wooden board that had been labeled, "Ichiraku Ramen". As the boy solemnly set his haunches onto the soft cushions upon the stools, he ringed the bell that was placed near the register. A door swung open, its knob digging into the wall that it had hit from its momentum, but from which the momentum originated from was the boy surprised. A young women skipped to the counter, her eyes making an unusual curve, and her face beaming as she realized the new customer.

"Hello, how may I help you _oniisan_," the girl asked hopefully. The boy blushed furiously as she sent a quick wink in his direction.

"Uh…umm…I-I'd like a bowl of Mizo Pork Ramen, please," Hiroshi stuttered, his voice cracking occasionally. The girl grinned widely as she disappeared behind the door that she had come threw.

_W-why did I stutter, I shouldn't get attached to anything, I am leaving here soon anyway_. His thoughts were interrupted as a bowl came whirling down the counter, stopping directly in front of the boy.

"_Itadakimasu_," the boy exclaimed thankfully, snapping his chopsticks into separate utensils, placing them skillfully between his fingers. Digging into his food, he sensed eye burrowing into the side of his face. Promptly glaring to the side, he found the girl looked at him full of thought, as she noticed his discovery she suddenly found the blank wall quiet interesting, her head snapping sideways as if to hide her face. Smiling to himself, the boy devoured his ramen relentlessly, handing over an empty bowl to the girl. Before departing, the boy sent a smoothly planned wink in the girl's direction, as her face flushed a prominent hint of red.

--------------------------------------

**Urgent Meeting at the Bridge: Team 7**

It had been quiet unusual for Team 7, to have such an urgent meeting during mid-day. Lunch had just commenced and there sensei, had unavoidably pulled them out of that 'sacred' time for an unknown reason. There stomachs seemed to growl in synthesis, but Naruto's stomach groaned a most bizarre tune, sounding more like a dieing moose then a human stomach, but none the less it was making such noises. Suddenly, a puff of smoke erupted from seemingly nowhere as a familiar silver haired jounin appeared from within the blinding confines of the thick smokescreen.

"Oi," the jounin cooed, his hand clasped firmly around a certain naughty book.

"Kaka-sensei, you're on time, what's the ma-," Sakura squealed but Kakashi waved her off, preventing her sentence from being complete.

"Hai, hai, Hokage-sama has ordered me to station a rather urgent meeting, I had no choice but to be on time," Kakashi grinned sheepishly but his actions where muted by the blue mask covering the lower half of his face.

"Then might you hasten your story telling, you are ruining my meal," Sasuke huffed, his face filled with disgust. Kakashi's eyes narrowed, his features suddenly becoming serious.

"There has been a mysterious shinobi spotted in the outskirts of Fire Country, and we know believe this shinobi has entered into the precincts of Konoha," Kakashi mused, looking at the ground deep in thought, "Anyhow, are mission for today is to confront this shinobi and guide him to the 'Hokage's Tower.'

"Do we have an estimated district," Sasuke asked bluntly, Naruto cringed from the lack on enthusiasm.

"No, Sasuke so we best be on are way, and start this mission, the sooner the better."

"Hn," was the only thing that escape the mouth of the raven haired boy.

--------------------------------------

**Hiroshi's Trek to Hokage Tower**

It was then, back at the restaurant, that he realized he had no clue where he was headed. Stands delineated the streets and numerous citizens rushed from one to another, birds chirping gaily from atop houses and buildings. The boy was more energized then before, or he had just eaten a meal, but his weariness and sore muscles never ceased to drag him down. His eye's remained 'half mast' as he walked casually down the dirt road, his hands residing in his pockets. Heat was still beating his face in, but it had died down do to a thin layer of intercepting clouds, the boy looked around, blinking at the extraordinarily bright atmosphere.

"How these people sure do seem to be enjoying there life," the boy mused, his mind trying to focus as the heat grew more intense (AKA: The cloud moved).

The boy suddenly spotted a bench, resting under the protection of a well built roof; it looked as if the store was a weaponry store, based upon the fact that multiple katana were stacked in the window in an orderly fashion, as kunai lined the glass, hanging from clear trip wire. The boy decided to rest here, at the bench, and attempt to replenish or reserve the remains of his energy.

_Maybe somebody spotted me while I was traveling and noticed I was headed towards Konohagakure, who knows, they might be tying to locate me. They could be potential help if they succeed in located me, I could assure them I am not here to cause trouble, and ask them for directions to the Hokage's Tower. I'm new in this village, and it is only common courtesy that you meet with the Hokage of the village when you first arrive._

"Ano sa, Ano sa," A blonde haired boy yelped rubbing his head, as a girl stood at his side, "Itai…"

"You deserve it, your becoming more, and more like Kaka-sensei. Staring at women as they walk by and proceeding to drool to no end," the girl barked, towering over him, glaring holes into the boy's back.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan," the boy muttered under his breath, "Like your any better," the boy muttered under his breath, trying to conceal his comment.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY," she fumed, landing a solid punch atop the boy's head.

Again the boy rubbed his skull, but this time around he took an intelligent approach and remained silent. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit that practically said 'kill me' but yet it was evident he had not died, and was in fine condition. His blue eyes boar into the ground as he moaned, still in pain from the girls punch. _They look like they could be of some use_. The silver haired boy got up, his muscles screaming in agony, as he had stopped after all and concluded that had been a bad idea. His legs had gotten used to relaxation and further exertion was something that his muscles seemingly dispised. Walking over to the two, he found them to be genin; by there chakra signatures, but the blonde boy had a most unusual one. Shoving those thoughts aside, the silver haired boy promptly strolled up to the couple (not lovers, just two people), halting in front of the tormented kneeling boy, and violently ranting girl.

"I really do not think such punishment is necessary," Hiroshi stated in concern.

The pink haired girl's face became a slight red as she noticed the handsome boy looking at her; she gathered her confidence and looked him in the eye.

"W-who are you," she asked, occasionally stammering in the process, sparing a quick glance at the boy next to her.

"Kamatari Hiroshi, I'm new in there parts, in fact I have just arrived in Konohagakure and am looking for the 'Hokage's Tower,'" the boy explained.

The pink haired girl just looked at him, obviously musing over what he had just said. She illustrated no fear, nor suspicion in her features. She wore a pink kimono, her legs protruding from the sides wrapped professionally in bandages; she obviously was a shinobi specializing in the healing arts.

"Sakura-chan, aren't we supposed to be searching for that shin-," the pink haired girl cut him off.

"BAKA, this is the shinobi we were sent to search for," she ranted, beginning a new set of tirades. "Kaka-sensei stated that the ninja would be about 5'8" and have silver hair, is this boy not a personification of his description," she snipped. _So her name is Sakura, I wonder why she didn't say that in the first place?_

"I don't think gawking at the boy will do him any good," Hiroshi stated bluntly, protecting the grateful boy from further outbursts.

"Arigato, Hiroshi-san," the boy said grinning sheepishly, his hand place at the back of his neck. As for Sakura she was not completely comfortable with the silver haired boy's comments, and shot the blond genin a withering glare as he boy seemingly sunk into the ground.

"And may I ask what your name is," Hiroshi queried, directing his attention to the blond haired genin. The boy fidgeted, and grinned.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Future Hokage of Konoha," he exclaimed, thrusting his fist into the air, a brilliant smile etched across his face.

--------------------------------------

Translations:

- Arigato: Thank you

- Itai: Ow or ouch

- Baka: Idiot or fool

- Gomen: Sorry or 'my apologies'

- Itadakimasu: A polite and traditional saying before a meal

- Oniisan: Older brother (AKA: A polite way to address a stranger)

- Oi: Yo (in all simplicity)

- Kimono: Traditional dress for a lady wink

- Ano sa: (I don't know the exact definition, but from what I've heard, it means close to…) Ie-yei-eii!

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of 'Furui Ryoku,' I changed my writing style a bit, so comedy would fit into the story. I hope you liked it, and maybe even laughed. I am only 14 so don't completely now what type of comedy you like (example: ironic, sexual, happy, and ignorant). So, while I am in France please comment and maybe lend me a hand or give me some suggestions.


	4. San: Something New

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, the only thing that I own of this story, is its storyline and the new characters presented.

------------------------------------ --------------------------------------

**San: Something New**

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Future Hokage of Konoha," the boy squawked gaily, his eyes curving into thin slits upon his gentle face.

There was an awkward moment of silence as the genin stood tall, his pride heightening his confidence. Hiroshi simply quirked a curious eyebrow, and as Naruto noticed the aloofness of the two shinobi around him, the grin that was once so artistically chiseled across his face faded as the boy proceeded to ask a question.

"So what is your business here in Konoha?"

"I demand an immediate audience with the Hokage of this village," the silver-haired boy said, his voice smooth and trained.

Naruto looked as if he had pondered over what the boy had just said before putting on a mirthful grin.

"Obaa-chan? You want to see obaa-chan," the genin screeched, his voice overflowing with intrusiveness.

"_Hai_, if that is the Hokage of Konoha."

Though Naruto was curious on why the mysterious shinobi wanted to meet with the Hokage, the boy shrugged, figuring he would find out in good time. Sakura, on the other hand, looked at the boy skeptically, before letting her mind wonder into a realm of pointless thoughts.

"Ok then," the blonde screamed again, grinning sheepishly, "If you want to meet obaa-chan then follow me."

------------------------------------ --------------------------------------

**Hokage Tower: Tsunade's Office**

The sun beat upon the windows of the office, the glass amplifying its warmth. The women setting at the desk brought a hand up to her forehead, wiping away the beads of sweat the threatened to sting her eyes. She sighed to herself.

"Hokage-sama," a voice said formally from behind the entrance to her den.

"_Hai_, Arashi-san?"

"I wouldn't mind if you did not call me 'san,' I am much lower than you on the totem poll, Hokage-sama," the Anbu told Tsunade, fidgeting with his mask.

"I do it because you please me, your hard work is diligent, and you are one of finest people I know," the Hokage said between her grinning teeth, " Anyway, what did you call me for?"

"Yes, of course. Naruto, one of his teammates and a-the boy are here to meet with you," the masked man assured her.

Nodding to herself from inside the confines of her office she took a deep relaxing breath, and casually leaned back in her chair.

"Let them in," the door opened slowly, three shinobi entered her office, all of which bowed low and held the position for a short amount of time.

"_Konbanwa, Ikaga desu ka_," Tsunade asked the silver-haired shinobi, deciding to lighten the tense air that hung around the mysterious boy in front of her. (Good evening, how are you?)

"_Okagasama de genki desu_, Hokage-sama. _Anata wa_," the boy asked politely (Very well, thank you. And you?)

Tsunade smiled to herself, 'such manners,' she thought. As she conjured up how to approached the boy in a conversation she chose what she was best at: the direct approach.

"I'm doing very well myself, thank you. So, kid, what's your name," she asked openly.

"Kamatari Hiroshi, Hokage-sama."

"And what is your business with me, and this village," she met his gaze, her piercing eyes meeting his dark brown orbs.

"My village was massacred," he explained, "I-I came hear on my own free will, to ask for a home and protection. I was originally headed for Umigakure but stopped here; planning to restock on supplies. Seeing how I already made some-," the boy stopped, glancing at Naruto, "friends. I suppose there is no harm in residing here in your beautiful village, governed by an even more beautiful Hokage."

Naruto gaped. 'Is he hitting on obaa-chan! Hmm…guess he doesn't know about that Genital Seal thingy, _neh_? Or was it genesis?' the boys mind was racing with questions, for he was quite pleasantly surprised, but he shrugged them off and remained tentative. Tsunade was equally flabbergasted.

"I am flattered," she cooed batting her eye lashes, 'Ah damn, what have I go myself into now,' Hiroshi thought, mentally beating his face in.

"I feel inclined to let you live here for the time being, so as of know you will reside here until I give the word of whether your registration is permanent or not, _Wakarimasu ka_," she asked, (Do you understand?)

"_Hai_, Hokage-sama," Hiroshi answered in submission.

"Good."

------------------------------------ --------------------------------------

**Journey to Konoha Training Grounds: Via Team 7**

It had been quite some time since the meeting with the Hokage, and Hiroshi grew more adapt to the presence of his new friends. His ears had automatically modified themselves so that the obnoxious tirades and gloats coming from blonde genin's mouth where - for the most part - muted and ignored. The suns searing heat had not dulled and its relentless warmth still bore upon the three shinobi like none other. They were strolling down a road in the colossal village that incased them, heading toward a meeting spot that Sakura recalled Kakashi telling her about privately.

"May I be so polite as to ask you family name Sakura," Hiroshi asked, fidgeting with something dwelling in his left pocket. "I know Naruto's, for he prominently stated his back when we first met but I never caught yours."

Sakura looked pleasantly surprised by the question, it had come out of nowhere, and she was beginning to believe the silver-haired boy was becoming uncomfortable due to the ghastly silence.

"Haruno Sakura is my full name. I am sorry that I did not formally introduce myself earlier," she told.

"Oh, no problem, I was just wondering because for the time being I am a guest here and I want to call you by your names instead of, 'kid,' and 'yo,'" Sakura chuckled to herself, the blood rushing to her face as she turned her head.

The group continued there journey to the meeting spot and the rest of the walk was shrouded in silence. So, taking advantage of the peace the boy began to think. 'Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto, eh? There sensei must be quiet the person to put up with the volume of the blonde boy. He is quiet the oddity. People have been shooting him malevolent glares, hence none seeming to faze him. I wonder what the shadows of his past holds, and more or less the future of this boy.' Hiroshi sighed, shoving the thoughts away, as Sakura had stated they had arrived. The pink haired girl had darted off heading towards a stoic looking boy with black hair. Hiroshi bent down slightly and decided to ask Naruto what the raven-haired boys name was.

"So what is his name," Hiroshi asked, his eyes directed toward the target of his question.

"Who? Sasuke-bastard," the boy asked innocently, as if oblivious of the profanity coming from his mouth.

"I suppose."

"His full name is Uchiha Sasuke, but don't be fooled by his 'handsome' face though - as Sakura calls it -," he mumbled disappointedly, "because deep down inside, within the depth of his very heart and soul…yea, he's a real ass." Hiroshi winced as the word 'ass' erupted from the boys mouth, the ending of the word making him sound as if he were hissing evilly. 'This kid curses too much for his age, a substantial amount of baby fat still delineates his cheeks so I am guessing he is around 13. I'll need to work with him,' Hiroshi thought feeling like more of a brother to the boy then a comrade.

Hiroshi had barely noticed the tall man that was leaning against a pole, his eyes half mast. He wore dark blue pants that halted near the middle of his calve, for bandaged were wrapped around his legs from there under. A large green vest hung comfortably upon his shoulders, which at the top of the vest sprouted a mask that incased the majority of his face. His hands were placed casually in his pockets, and his eyes were fixed on Hiroshi, scanning him thoroughly.

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing tonight! Would you be so kind to accompany in going to d-," Sakura attempted to get out but the boy replied coldly with a harsh 'no,' turned and gazed into the nothingness of the sky. Sakura was about to ask the stoic boy once again, but as her mouth began to open the silver-haired man interrupted her.

"Enough Sakura, Hokage-sama sent Arashi-san to find me and told me to test this boy's potential. He is obviously a point of interest, and of Tsunade-san's curiosity, thus being our main objective," the man explained. His eye curved up on his face, and the hint of a smile beneath his make was drawn my wrinkles in the cloth.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi," the man said happily, directing attention to Hiroshi, "And yours is?"

"Kamatari Hiroshi."

"Ah, Hiroshi, I see. As I stated before I am ordered to test your strength, so call for me when you are ready for a duel," Kakashi itched his nose through his mask.

"I understand," Hiroshi said nodding his head once, briefly closing his eyes.

Kakashi acknowledged the boy's answer with a short nod, and proceed to explain the rules to the fight. "This bout will enable you to use projectiles and noting else that has to do with weaponry. Justu's of all types are allowed, as for personal bloodlines, you may not activate them. You are allowed to kill me, but I am restricted in the act of killing you, so try your best so I may measure your full potential. With that information I will introduce it to the Counsel of Konoha and they will decide what shinobi rank you will be graduated upon," Kakashi dabbled with a pocket on his vest and then rubbed the back of his neck. Once satisfied he proceeded to talk.

"We will travel to the training grounds and there I will wait until you are ready. You may warm up and stretch if you wish, but there is one condition. This fight must be over by sunset," he expound, "If not the consciences will be your forfeit, _Wakarimasu ka_?"

"_Hai_, Kakashi-sensei," the boy looked Kakashi in the eyes, and narrowed them. 'You're going down Hatake Kakashi," Hiroshi thought sadistically, 'That I promise you.'

------------------------------------ --------------------------------------

A/N: From now on I will me putting translations in parenthesis so there is no further need to do the 'translations' thing unless someone asks me to. I am getting back into my grove to I hope you like my writing style. I apologize for any grammar of spelling errors for in the future and from within this chapter. Thank you for the review 'Xoni Newcomer,' you were a great help and I will steer away from 'OC' stories from now on. I just got back from France, so I hope my writing has not faltered, but instead heightened. Next chapter might be delighted slightly because some relatives are coming over and I will be forced into having some 'family time.' Once again, thank you.


	5. Yon: Pinnacle

DISCLAIMER: "Naruto" is not mine; the only thing that

I own of this story is its storyline and the new characters presented.

------------------------------------

--------------------------------------

Yon: Pinnacle

"You're going down, Hatake Kakashi, that I promise you," Hiroshi thought viciously, a malevolent smirk appeared on his face. Kakashi was casually staring at Hiroshi, and the boy was - in return - doing the same. Tension built in the air, hastily rising to its pinnacle. The team could feel it in the atmosphere. Naruto decided to dispel the anxiety of the moment.

"Kakashi-sensei, can we get something to eat at

Ichiraku Ramen? My stomach is making noises." A sharp growl erupted from the boy's bowels.

Kakashi stood, sparing one last fleeting look at Hiroshi, and promptly turned and faced Naruto. "Yes, Naruto. Ichiraku Ramen it is; any objections?" Kakashi glanced around. Seeing the distant faces of his students, he shrugged and motioned them to follow him. They nodded, and began to converse.

"You have no business on our team," the raven-haired boy said frigidly, directing the accusation toward Hiroshi.

"Excuse me, but heed my advice: I don't listen to stupidity, and at the moment that is that only thing coming out of your mouth, so please speak to me when you have something intelligible to say," Hiroshi retorted, his hands in his pockets and his mouth gnawing on a long blade of grass that he had spotted earlier.

"Hn."

"Sasuke just got BURNED, ooh," Naruto declared happily, feeling better about himself as the comment left his lips.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke barked.

"You!"

"How about all of you learn how to hold your tongues," Kakashi interrupted smoothly, his voice flawless and unyielding.

They had walked for only a fraction of an hour, and already they had managed to develop a vocal bout amongst themselves. A rather familiar-looking structure came into view and at the site of the building the stomachs of all the shinobi began to growl hungrily. The wooden lath above the shop was a sign that they had arrived.The carving on the wood was elaborate, spelling out thewords "Ichiraku Ramen," the plank suspended by thin wire. The dent etched into the wall still lay there as if nothing had happened. Hiroshi smiled to himself, remembering the girl that worked there and what had happened last time he had stopped in.

Everyone found a seat, settling onto the fine cushions. Kakashi absentmindedly reached a hand out for the bell, ringing it a few times.

"I'll be there in a second. Patience." A small voice sounded from behind the closed door. Everyone groaned.

A couple of minutes passed before the door swung open, making the hole in the wall only deeper as it had had added force this time around. The young woman came through the doorway, wearing a large grin on her face and eyes that curved blissfully to a rounded point.

"Good evening."

------------------------------------

--------------------------------------

Hokage Tower: Tsunade's Office

Tsunade's stomach growled loudly, her hand rubbing it to soothe its loathing. After her conference with Hiroshi, she had had time to think about whether or not she would accept his presence in the village of Konoha. She had previously summoned for Jiraiya so she could talk to the man about Hiroshi's acceptance and maybe several extra ideas.

"Hokage-sama?" a familiar voice inquired respectively from behind the closed door.

"Yes, Arashi-san?"

"The man who you have summoned forth has just arrived, Hokage-sama," Arashi responded, easing off his loincloth from behind the door.

"Let him in," she commanded calmly.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." A muffled creak echoed around the room as the door opened, exposing her visitor. Tsunade's eyes curved up into arcs, a gentle smile evident on her face. She folded her hands together, setting them on her desk.

"Hello, old friend," Tsunade greeted him rather happily,

hoping her insult had been under the radar.

"What do you want?" he snorted, getting right to the

point.

"Feisty, aren't we?" she cooed. "Anyway, there is a new

shinobi who has set his foot upon our soil. As far as

I can see, he poses no threat and until Kakashi gives a negative report, in my mind, he has the potential to become a very strong ally."

"He flirted with you," the Toad Sannin stated dryly.

"I didn't say that."

"I can read you like one of my bo-" He stopped. "Like a very educational book."

"So you can," she said, trailing off. "Anyhow, what is your opinion?"

Jiraiya looked out the window, taking a deep breath, a sigh of contentment. The sun cast a shadow of the window frame on the floor and forced the lines of darkness to creep onto the walls of the room. A faint breeze flowing from the window blew a strand of hair into Tsunade's eyes, which she briskly removed from her face.

"I'd say let the kid stay here. He might have important information about our enemies, such as the Sound village, or maybe knowledge of new technology. You can always exile him from this place, and it is evident you've taken a liking to the man, or boy, whichever it is. He is on your alert list," the white-haired man explained.

Tsunade felt blood rushing to her face as he made the comment and desperately positioned a strewn piece of paper in a way the Jiraiya could not see her face, pretending to read it. Jiraiya arched an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Thou art wise, my friend; I will heed your advice," she complimented.

"I thank you, but I must be going."

She set down the paper, as the blush had already ceased, and looked at the man before speaking. "You may leave."

He smiled and casually walked out the door, one hand in his pocket. "Peace, Granny," he said, waving a hand without turning to face her.

She smiled to herself, remembering the days when the three of them were just Chunnin. He would always say "Peace" when departing and she would respond with the same. A tear trickled down her soft check.

"Peace."

------------------------------------

--------------------------------------

"Good evening," she said merrily. Naruto's face lit up with delight as his anticipation grew. "What may I get you fine young- with the exception of Kakashi-san –citizens today?" she queried, partially muting the middle fraction of her sentence. The delightful grin that was so elegantly positioned on her face remained intact nonetheless.

Kakashi seemed to hear her remark - even through her attempts to quiet the insult, and shot her a withering glance, but the girl seemed unfazed. "I'd like an order of Mizo Pork," Hiroshi announced, looking away, for he was trying to hide his face.

"Same," Sasuke added dryly.

"And, I'd lik-" Sakura began, but was interrupted.

"MIZO PORK FOR ME, PLEASE!" the blonde boy screeched, everyone wincing at the sharp tone that hung in the air. However, the waitress only beamed at the boy and his exhilarant attitude. Sakura sighed and continued.

"Before I was so rudely interrupted," Sakura growled, glaring daggers at Naruto. "I was going to say I would like an order of Mizo Pork, but please drain the fat." The girl finished writing down the orders, nodded respectfully, and disappeared behind the door.

"I wonder what her name is. Seeing as I might have a chance at staying in Konoha, why not have some fun?" the boy asked himself.

They all waited patiently

in silence, their minds wandering the endless street of nothingness, eyes staring blankly into space.

"Hurry! Do you understand?" a stern male voice commanded.

"Yes," a familiar feminine voice responded obediently.

The door swung open and the graceful figure rushing out to serve her customers, four bowls skillfully balanced in her hands. Setting them down without spilling a drop, the woman distributed them accordingly. Reaching into her apron, her delicate hands came forth with four sets of chopsticks, wrapped in thin cloth.

Giving them to her customers, she stole a quick glance at Hiroshi and blood rushed to her face, although in embarrassment she disappeared behind the door once again. The silver-haired boy did not see her blush, only the frantic attempt to serve. "Must be stressful to be in

her shoes," Hiroshi thought hungrily.

They enjoyed their meal and cleaned the bowls until the white of the material shown brightly. During their lunch, Naruto had asked Kakashi why he had not eaten, and the man responded dryly with an "I'm not hungry." After they'd finished, the team and Hiroshi thanked both the cook and the chief for such a delectable meal.

"That was good," Naruto remarked, grinning.

Hiroshi nodded. "Good, indeed."

"Naruto," Sakura asked inquisitively, getting the boy's attention. "Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He had obviously been musing over the matter for quite some time and was also curious.

"I've been thinking about some stuff, that's all," the

blonde-haired genin replied. The pink-haired girl simply nodded and the rest of the walk was in silence.

------------------------------------

--------------------------------------

Konoha Training Grounds: With Team 7

The wind blew briskly, the grass swaying in waves upon the ground. It was a nice day and the sun had lightened its load on the group, heat-wise. They reached the gate and strolled into the field. The day had grown slightly darker, but not by too much.

"OK, we're here, Hiroshi. Feel free to tell me whenever you feel lik-"

"I am ready," the silver-haired boy said in a calm and collected voice, interrupting the man from completing his sentence. He was glaring up at the clouds, smelling the air, his nostrils contracting and expanding spontaneously.

Hiroshi turned his attention to Kakashi. "It is going to rain soon. So I suggest we start the sparring now," Hiroshi explained. Kakashi nodded.

"Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke. Move away from this place and observe from afar." Naruto and Sasuke bowed and turned, dashing off down the field soundlessly. Sakura, however, disobediently stayed behind, her hair blowing gently.

"Kaka-sensei, are you OK? I-"

"Go."

"But!"

"Go. Now. I will deal with him," the man assured her, dropping into a low stance.

The pink-haired girl exerted a forced nod and strode back to where her two teammates had found a spot to study the fight from. Hiroshi stood erect, refusing to fall into any stance. His hands were at his sides hanging numbly, his pupils dilating to their fullest size, eyes tightly fixed on the silver-haired man in front of him.

"And so it begins."

------------------------------------

--------------------------------------

A/N: I couldn't resist the cliff hanger. "understar," you have been a great help and though I cannot express

my full gratitude by saying a simple two-words,・I will say them anyway. Thank you. Anyway, sorry once again for the cliffhanger. The next chapter will be up sometime this week, hopefully. But I am going to be busy with relatives so, you know, blah. The "three" of them referred to Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Tsunade, their team when they were young. Just a little extra info: "San" means three in Japanese and "Nin" is the abbreviation for ninja or shinobi. So "Sannin" means three shinobi. The three shinobi. Whoever may be reading this, have a nice day. I was wondering if

"easing his loincloth" was a little too extreme. I've noticed FanFiction's usually deal with what is said, and not so much of the actual actions (such as Link (for instance) never goes to the bathroom). So I thought I might elaborate on actual action preformed in real life. Please Review!


	6. Go: The Bout

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine; the only thing that I own of this story is its storyline and the new characters presented.

--------------------------------------

**Go: The Bout**

Hiroshi leapt forward, producing two kunai from the pouch on his calf. Kakashi did the same, the jounin's weapons connecting with those of the boy in mid-air. The two jumped back in unison, readying their kunai and dropping into a stance. The boy darted forward, sliding to a stop in front of the jounin and vaulting forward in the air, twisting his body. While in the air, Kakashi rolled away frantically, Hiroshi's kunai slicing through the space where the head of silver hair had previously been. The boy cursed something undecipherable and dived to the side as a kunai whizzed through space, the projectile landing soundly where the boy had been. A blade shot from the Hiroshi's hand as he rolled to recover his fall, bending his knees and launching himself in the air. Kakashi took the aerial leap as an opportunity to attack; his hands flashing through a set of hand seals.

_Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!_

Kakashi's cheeks puffed outward, his chest expanding and face ablaze. A flaming serpent darted from his mouth, swiveling through the air, sending blinding heat waves from its body. The boy's eyes widened as he flew through a few hand seals, planting his hands onto the ground.

_Koudo Hei no Jutsu!_

The earth began to rumble, branches on trees snapping and falling to the ground. A colossal rock wall jutted out from the ground to intercept the blast, leaving the fire to dissipate into the air. Taking his hands from the soil, the stone wall began to retract, going forth back into the earth. Hiroshi jerked his head to the side as he heard the crisp sound of a kunai towards him. The boy rolled to the side skillfully, halting in mid-roll and vaulting himself into the air as a projectile whizzed through the atmosphere, sinking into the soil.

As Hiroshi landed, Kakashi darted forward, flipping and landing a solid punch atop the boy's head. Hiroshi winced, his vision blurring for a fraction of a second. A figure (Kakashi) rushed toward the him as his head was beginning to clear. In panic, the silver-haired boy rotated on his right foot and threw a heel into Kakashi's stomach. Despite the pain, the man hurled a brutal fist at Hiroshi's head, which the boy dodged narrowly, sweeping the jounin's feet from beneath him and kicking him in the ribs while falling to the ground due to the sweep.

Kakashi was sent into a tree, splinters of wood sent flying from the impact. The silver-haired man narrowed his eyes, pushing off of the roots to avoid a volley of projectiles - courtesy of Hiroshi – and landed in a low crouch. Kakashi stood up slowly. Hiroshi tensed.

"You have potential, brat," the man complemented, his hands inching for a kunai.

Hiroshi remained silent and brought his expression into a glare. Thunder rocketed through the sky, the tentacles of electricity crawling in the clouds above. A drizzle began, and was followed quickly by a strong rain.

"You are strong as well," Hiroshi replied, his complement obviously forced.

"Let's get serious. Are you in?" the jounin asked.

"Yes."

----------------------------------

**Observation Trees with Team Seven**

"What are they talking about?" Naruto mumbled ignorantly, the raven-haired boy wincing at the stupidity in his voice.

"We won't ever know if you don't SHUT UP," the pink-haired girl barked, her face red with frustration.

"This lightning isn't making the situation better," Sasuke stated dryly, his black eyes fixated on the two men on the battlefield.

The three nodded and returned their concentration to the fighters on the training field. From afar they looked like only stick figures and though the fighting itself was easily seen, the fighters themselves were often mixed up due to the hair color of the two.

"Who do you think is winning?" the blonde squealed loudly.

"Kakashi-sensei, of course," Sakura reassured him with confidence.

"I am not so curtain," Sasuke remarked, his eyes showing two _tomoe_ dancing around a dilated pupil.

-----------------------------------

**Training Field**

Hiroshi narrowed his eyes, his attention aimed on Kakashi. Suddenly, the boy saw a blur and then felt a fist connect with his chest. His eyes widened in surprise. The jounin threw a fist at the boy's head but it was easily dodged as the boy parried the blow, rolling behind Kakashi and connecting with the man's skull. Kakashi pivoted on his left foot and threw a heel at Hiroshi, who crouched and jumped up. The silver-haired jounin flipped backwards, producing two kunai before touching the ground, and threw one at Hiroshi who was still in the air. The boy avoided them smoothly, throwing his weight to the side as the blade missed him by a hair's width.

Hiroshi landed, planting his hand on the earth and spinning off of his right hand, using momentum to increase the speed of the kick. The jounin was caught off guard and lost his footing. Taking that chance to attack, Hiroshi rolled away from the position of his previous attack and dashed for Kakashi. The boy drew out two shuriken while sliding on the ground and hurled them at the man. Kakashi rolled forward, and with precise timing extended his foot, meeting with the flat side of the shuriken and rendering them useless. He slipped his figures through the holes in the center of the weapons, catching them and then launching himself into the air, hurling the shuriken at the boy on the ground.

Hiroshi snapped his head up, his eyes widening in surprise. He rolled out of the way, yet remained on the ground, breathing heavily. Kakashi formed three new hand seals and placed an open palm facing the ground, blue electricity beginning to envelop his hand. Hiroshi gritted his teeth and heaved himself onto his feet, reaching into his pouch and grabbing a kunai. The sound of chirping birds hung loudly in the air, lying as a blanket upon the battlefield; Hiroshi winced at the screeching noise.

The jounin dashed forward, his left arm supporting his right arm from the weight of the attack. Hiroshi's body was reluctant to move, fear pulsating through his veins. The silver-haired man thrust his palm forward and Hiroshi ducked under the attack, the blistering energy ripping threw part of his shoulder. The boy took advantage of the moment and plunged a kunai into the jounin's ribs just before rolling away, clutching his shoulder. Hiroshi hauled himself up, clenching his teeth as the pain shot through his shoulder. Kakashi stared at the ground with wide eyes, his pupils dilating and contracting erratically, his broken rib making him temporarily immobile.

Hiroshi narrowed his eyes, taking the time to attack. He leapt forward, bringing a horizontal kick down onto Kakashi's head and then, while in the air, hurling a brutal fist into the man's face. Kakashi rolled away and pulled the kunai from his rib, his knees going weak as the pain began to bring him down. The jounin dragged himself up and dashed at Hiroshi with surprising speed for an injured man. Hiroshi stood his ground, leaping and swinging his foot in a wide arc, his heel missing the man's head by a fraction of an inch. The jounin had predicted this and, coaching under the arc, swung a fist at the boy's torso.

Hiroshi caught the fist with his right palm, and produced a kunai in his left. The movement executed by the boy did not go unseen and was quickly acted upon by an immediate withdraw. The boy landed onto the ground in a low crouch, then stood and looked at Kakashi. In a blur, Kakashi darted forward, swinging his leg in a sharp horizontal arc. Hiroshi ducked, dodging the blow and evading the punch that stirred the air near his ear.

Rolling to the side and recovering ground, Hiroshi planted a foot down and launched into the air, flicking his wrist and releasing a kunai. Kakashi was oblivious to the action and glanced up only to see the projectile ripping threw the air towards him. Throwing his weight to the side, the kunai grazed the side of his cheek, drawing a small amount of blood. Cursing beneath his breath, the jounin leapt up, forcing his stiff fingers through a set of hand seals.

_Katon: Houenka no Jutsu!_

A fiery barrier encircled the jounin's body, the chakra ragging with spurts of exertion. Seven streams of flame rocketed out of the barrier, taking away the protective façade around the man, he had turned defense into offense. Hiroshi's eye widened as his mind calculated the time he had to perform a jutsu. He had no time. Throwing his weight to the side one of the seven streams of fire singed his rib and exploded into the ground. Hiroshi rolled as another erupted through the air, and barely dodging the third. Bending his knees, the boy vaulted into the air, contorting to evade another blast.

3 more.

The silver-haired boy glanced at Kakashi, and was surprised to see the man standing in a set spot looking rather amused. Rolling to recover his fall, the boy used momentum to leap at the stop of the action as another stream of fire charred the space where he previously was.

2 more.

While in the air, the boy brought forth a kunai from the pouch on his leg and flung it at Kakashi. The man rolled to the side and went through a set of new hand seals. Hiroshi ducked under the searing heat of another violent stream of fire, grabbing a shuriken and rolling to the side.

1 more.

The last blast of fire rocketed toward Hiroshi as the boy pivoted on his right foot, the torrent of chakra brushing the side of his head, heat exploding through the atmosphere. He focused on Kakashi, who was opening his mouth to speak.

_Hyouton: Haryuu Muuko! _

Hiroshi cursed under his breath as he flipped to the side, landing heavily on the earth in a crouch. Rain froze in mid-fall and formed into a beast of fury, its fangs hanging from its mouth. The beast roared as it tore over the land in pursuit of its prey, Hiroshi. The boy staggered to his feet, feeling dazed due to the blood loss he had suffered since Kakashi's attack hit his shoulder. The hoarfrost tiger blasted forth, tearing over the soil, which it barely touched. A jolt of pain exploded throughout the boy's body as he heaved himself off the ground.

Hiroshi ran toward the creature and leapt into the air, bending to the side as the beast roared past; his clothes were beginning to freeze, the ice acting as an epidemic. The icy monster continued to surge across the ground, dissipating into the air at it did so.

_Suiton: Suriyuudan no Jutsu!_

'Here it goes; the technique Onii-san (brother) taught me. I'll do this for you,' the boy thought, determined and confident.

_Hyoton: Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu!_

The falling rain twisted into a dragon, its body spinning viciously as it roared towards its victim. Hiroshi darted forward, leaping and punching his fist towards the dragon. The small water droplets falling from the sky joined together to create a dragon of ice, black ice. The two jutsus blasted forward, the dragons roaring loudly as they approached one another. Kakashi's jutsu clashed with Hiroshi's, the explosion breaking the air around it, its very body discharging a flash of brilliant blues, yellows and reds. The sharp tone sliced at the atmosphere, sending wisps of wind rocketing from the point where the two clashed, the emitted chakra gushing through the ground. Smoke formed, rushing outward, and within seconds covered the battlefield.

Kakashi lifted the _Hitai-ate_ from his eye, locating Hiroshi by reading the chakra signatures of everything around him, though it was difficult with the chakra surge that was released when the two jutsus collided. Darting forward, Kakashi slipped behind the silver-haired boy unnoticed. Hiroshi's eyes frantically darted around, attempting to locate the jounin's body, but without success. Then he heard a man speak.

"The evaluation is over. You have done well. More or less, superb," the voice said, breath leaving its lips heavily.

Raising his hand, the silver-haired man struck the boy's neck, hitting a certain pressure point. Hiroshi's eyes rolled into his head, vision growing blurry, the tips of his fingers becoming numb. He fell to the ground, his body limp, his mind slipping into a dreamless sleep. The fog cleared and Kakashi noted that his team was still observing from the trees.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. Let's go; we must get this boy to the hospital as soon as possible," the silver-haired jounin called out, his knees bent. He picked up the boy and found that he was surprisingly light and easy to lift upon his shoulder. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke strode up to their sensei and looked at the limp body on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Naruto, go ahead and tell Tsunade that she has a patient. She is the only one to heal this boy with jutsus, and while she is doing that I must talk to her. Tell her exactly that, do you understand?"

"Yes! A mission!" Naruto exclaimed happily before tearing off down the field.

"Wrong way," Sasuke called out to Naruto as the boy spun around dumbly. Kakashi smacked his palm to his forehead as Naruto rushed by them, heading the correct way this time.

Kakashi took off Hiroshi's shirt and placed him on the ground. He was well-muscled and his lean body was very damaged and wounded.

"Sakura, fix the majority of the larger wounds to stop the bleeding," the man ordered.

Sakura glanced at Hiroshi, her eyes skimming his torso and blushing furiously.

"I-I-I, er, um….o-ok, Kaka-sensei," she stammered, her voice shaking.

"Good. Tell me when you are finished. I will mend my own wounds," he explained to the pink-haired girl.

Sasuke remained quiet and turned to face the crater on the floor on the training field. Cocking his head back, he stole two quick glances at Kakashi and Hiroshi, and then turned his attention back to the crater.

"What power."

--------------------------------------

Translations:

- _Hitai-ate _– It is the headband that the shinobi wear; signifying there village.

-_ Hyouton: Haryuu Muuko! _- Ice Element: Piercing Dragon Fierce Tiger!

- _Hyoton: Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu!_ - Ice Element: Black Dragon Blizzard!

- _Suiton: Suriyuudan no Jutsu!_ – Water Element: Water Dragon Blast Technique!

-_ Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!_ – Fire Element: Dragon Fire Technique!

- _Doton:_ _Koudo Hei no Jutsu!_ – Earth Element: Stone Wall Technique!

- _Katon: Houenka no Jutsu! _– Fire Element: Phoenix Fire!

- _Tomoe_ – A comma

A/N: Seeing how Kakashi is a user of more that 1000 jutsu's I assumed that the jutsu's I had him use in the chapter where one of the many he knows. No, the evil guy from the Naruto movie if not his brother, just if you're confused. I am sorry if I missed any jutsu's and fore the delay on updating. I won't be updating next week due to complications. Sorry, I managed to forget the tell Hiroshi's age which is 17, about the age of Itachi. Reviews!


	7. Roku: Moving Along

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, the only thing that I own of this story is its storyline and the new characters presented.

-----------------------------------------

--**Roku: Moving Along**--

Youkai Boulevard: Central Northern District.

Naruto flitted along the winding roads of Konoha, leaving citizens gasping in surprise as he passed. He had been running for at least fifteen minutes, occasionally getting misled in the apparently endless labyrinth. Deciding that running through the infinite streets was more or less unproductive, the boy vaulted upward, landing on a tree branch in a crouch.

Standing up, the blonde's eyes swiveled in his head, scanning the landscape for his destination. Locating it, Naruto pivoted on his left foot and bounded away toward the village hospital. The rain had stopped since the two jutsus' collision, and the clouds leisurely parted to reveal a day of splendor and delight.

Leaping off of one burgundy rooftop, Naruto connected with another, shoving off almost at the touch. His face was a mask of earnestness and his mind was determined for what was his first _solo mission_, as he liked to call it. The hospital came into view and the boy's heart pulsed with contentment. Pushing away from the roof of a building, the blonde planted his feet on the ground and strode over to the set of hefty doors. The glass entrance parted as Naruto approached and the boy strolled into the hospice with wide eyes.

The ceiling had numerous skylights that permitted sunlight to dribble into the foyer and deluge the floorboards in illumination. The terrazzo was a pallid marble that glistened as spangles of radiance danced athwart of the lobby and replicated waves waltzed against the ceiling. The front desk was constructed of a soft wood, its elegant shine reflecting from the beaming sun that hung in the sky. There was no one to greet the blonde boy with a welcoming grin, but only the musical rhythm in the background. A tepid draft slithered through an open transom and caressed the boy's face gently, wriggling his matted hair to and fro. The ashen marble glistened blissfully from under his feet as he ambled down a sallow foyer and glanced about.

Naruto frowned. Standing around certainly wasn't helping the situation. The blonde darted along the corridor with an expression of confidence playing upon his gentle features, his soft footsteps vaguely resonating about the hall. The boy kept an eye on his surroundings, for he did not want to haphazardly fail in spotting his mark. Naruto hastily veered to a sudden halt as he rounded a bend and recognized a fair-haired woman standing casually at the end of the foyer. Naruto got closer. The woman was kindly scolding a gentleman for moving a great deal too much, which could strain his injuries and potentially irritate the abrasion.

"…really should not be active at such an early point in time. You are not yet at full strength," Tsunade chided softly.

"I feel healthier now, Hokage-sama," he plead pitifully. "You must understand; I have not seen my family in over a month…please?"

"You may _feel _healthier but, unfortunately, our therapeutic results prove otherwise," she explained as the man's eyes darkened. "I simply cannot allow you to walk out of this hospital in your current state."

"Bu-!"

"Please rest," she said, "There is no argument."

The man lowered his eyes to the floor and sighed, his eyes now murky pools of misery and gloom. A nurse in a white skirt walked up to the patient and gingerly led him back the way to his room. Naruto loped forward the Hokage, the thin skylights above passing over his head rapidly.

"Grams!" he cried.

Tsunade sighed and shook her head as her ears noted the origin of the voice. Naruto.

"What do_ you _need, brat?" she asked.

Naruto ignored the comment and said, "Hiroshi and Kakashi-sensei are coming to the hospital soon." Tsunade seemed rather surprised.

"And why is that?"

"Because Hiroshi was badly injured during his battle with Kakashi-sensei," he explained.

"How did Kakashi fare."

"Uh…well, he wasn't in too bad of a shape when I left."

"Very well, follow me," she said, beckoning him to tag along.

Tsunade turned and hurriedly strode down the corridor, her swift steps resounding profoundly throughout the pallid hallway. The woman sharply turned down a passageway and trudged its extent toward the atrium as her golden tresses slunk narrowly abaft her. A cascade of saccharine aroma blossomed in the atmosphere as the blonde genin promptly walked up to where Tsunade stood and came to a stop. A silver-haired jounin indolently leaned against the desk of the reception area, his eyes focused beyond the confines of a windowpane. Tsunade noticed a number of small fissures on his jounin vest and a deep laceration that traveled along his rib cage. Kakashi tilted his head down as his ears twitched, and glanced at the couple.

"Hiroshi is on the futon," he indicated. "I need to talk to you about something, Tsunade."

"That will have to wait. We need to get this boy medical attention," she replied.

-------------------------

Konoha Hospital: Room 217.

Hiroshi groggily opened his eyelids, his pupils soon finding a sensible regulation to the amount of light that had been deprived during rest. A euphoria of tenderness trickled into the pores on his shoulder, his arm numb with peaceful ecstasy. It was only a matter of seconds before his brain came to the conclusion that he was in an infirmary. The boy painfully turned his head to find a thick bandage lovingly caressing his shoulder with its warm salve. Hiroshi smirked and wiped the sleep from his eyes, struggling to sit erect. He rested his back on the wall behind the bed in which he lay and gazed vacantly into nothing.

"I wonder how long I will be cooped up in here," he mumbled, talking to no one in particular.

"No worries," responded a voice nearby; Hiroshi flinched horribly. "Honestly, that depends on the rate at which your body heals."

The boy gritted his teeth as a quiver of pain brutally ascended his spine and viciously harassed his skull. He made an excruciating glance to his side and recognized a silver-haired man seated idly beside the bunk.

"Arg! Don't do that," Hiroshi breathed.

"Do what?" he asked innocently, quirking an eyebrow. "Speak?"

Hiroshi's brows knitted together to form a frown. "Forget it," he grumbled irritably. A moment passed without the smallest sound apart from the crisp autumn wind quietly bristling against the closed windowpane. It was dark outside. Numerous sparkles of illumination glinted mutedly from inside the room as the internal light set a glare upon the lucid glass. Kakashi sighed and scratched his head.

"I've noticed you are making a fast recovery," he murmured. "You should be out in no time."

"I can only wait," Hiroshi sighed, slumping under the ductile covers. He ran a hand through his matted hair and permitted a breath of balmy air to escape his nostrils. The silver-haired boy wriggled slightly in the soft bed and immediately rested his hands behind his neck, snuggling his back contentedly into the welcoming mattress. The jounin seemed to struggle with systematizing his thoughts, an internal debate of whether or not his mind would allow the enlightening of a currently unknown subject. Hiroshi frowned as profound silence descending upon the room.

"This is merely an enticement, it is not obligatory…you must understand," Kakashi said finally, "Tsunade has authorized your acceptance into Konoha, however, only if yo-"

"I accept."

Momentarily, Kakashi's eyes curled up into a kind, hospitable smile, but it barely lasted a minute. "You will need your rest," he said, sauntering towards the door. The jounin stopped before the entrance and reached out to the doorknob. He was about to grasp it but paused, glancing back at the injured boy.

"You must meet Tsunade at the Hokage Tower tomorrow morning," he said. "She will provide you with the necessary instruction when you get there."

"Thank you," Hiroshi replied. "I will be present."

The man nodded and gripped the doorknob, gently twisting it clockwise and opening the door. Relaxed, he stepped outside and secured the entrance behind him noiselessly. Hiroshi noticed the lights remained activated, influencing the area with a brilliant sea of brightness. He could not sleep in that. The boy glanced about and soon discovered that his bed encompassed a couple of supple pillows. Grasping one in his clenched hand, he swiftly drew his arm back and hurled it against the wall. The cushion connected with the latter and fell, grazing the small light switch and brushing it downward. Teeming shadows bustled onto the walls, dancing to and fro, the twilight sky showing clearly through the wineglass transom. Hiroshi yawned, and before he knew it, his eyes gradually slid closed and his mind began to drift into empty space.

-----------------------------------

A/N: Heh. Well, erm…last time I updated was before I went to California last summer. Well, I also was busy moving to a new high school and soccer, which gave me practically no time whatsoever. One kid had been 25 minutes late actually and had to run 25 miles to compensate. I was pretty humorous. Anyhow, I am sorry to the few fans I have (T.T) but to those who reviewed and read the story, I thank you and there well be more chapters in the future at a relative pace. I am on a schedule to post a story every 2 -3 weeks if not faster. Again, I am so sorry. Thank you!


End file.
